


Jake and Bells day off

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Making Out, Pack Family, Post-New Moon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, charlie is mentioned - Freeform, so is billy, what does that spell Smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do the imprinted couple Jake and Bells do when they are home alone? Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 24





	Jake and Bells day off

Bella _loved_ Jacob. 

She loves him so much.

The nightmares about Edward were gone. 

She fell in love with Jacob. 

She slowly got healthy and slept better without screaming every night about Edward.

She goes to La Push to see him and help build the bikes. She's going this afternoon after her father goes to work. Which should be in a minute.

Bella knows about the pack, how they turned into giant horse sized wolves that hunt vampires. She couldn't care less about that. They have become her new family. Sam was her big brother. Leah, her new best friend. They wouldn't leave her, because Jake imprinted on her. 

Yeah, you read right _imprinted_. As in soul mate. 

She realized Edward wasn't _the one_ a long time ago.

She goes to her closet and puts on a pair of jeans and a red an black flannel.

Bella grabs her keys off her dresser and heads downstairs, takes two at a time.

She has been taking yoga at the local community center, to help with her anxiety. It helps with her balance too. She makes it unscathed, thank god.

Then she heads out the door and to her beloved truck. Turns the engine over and pulls out of the driveway and on the road.

It takes her about ten minutes to get to Jake's little red house, he's there waiting for her on the front lawn

"Bells!" He has on that sunny smile that he reserves just for her. He comes and opens the door for her and gives her a big bear hug.

"Jake. I missed you." She mumbles against his chest. She brings her lips to his and presses them together. He kisses her back with enthusiasm.

They finally pull apart, needing oxygen, "I take it you miss me, too." She smiles at him, eyes sparkling.

"You have no idea." He whispers against her lips. Before pushing them back together again, she smiles into the kiss. They part and their tounge's meet in a familiar dance. They have been dating for six months, happy and in love. The pack thinks it's disgustingly cute, they make gagging noises whenever they kiss. Especially Paul.

"Come on, let's go inside." He put a possessive hand on her shoulder and led her to the front door. 

She didn't mind if he was possessive with her. It was nice, to finally feel _wanted_ for once. Edward never touched her in the way Jake does.

They went inside and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Jake put his arm around Bella. She snuggled into his chest. The wolves ran hotter than humans. Her own personal heater. That's why she calls him her sun.

"So, loca, what do you wanna do today?" Jake asks.

"I dunno, wanna see a movie?" She nuzzles her head into his shoulder, basking in the warmth.

He nods. "Sure, sure. Where? Here on TV or at the theaters?" 

"I'm gonna say here. I don't feel like going out today. You're comfy. It can still be like a date." She smiles up at him and presses her lips to his in a brief kiss.

He smiles. "That sounds great. Good thing my dad got that new 45 inch TV last week." 

"Where is your dad anyway?" Bella asks, looking around confusedly.

"Oh, he has a doctor's appointment today, for his diabetes. Yeah, it's time for his monthly check up." 

"Oh, I hope he's okay. My father is at work." She says looking up at him.

"Good thing no one knows we're alone then?" The suggestive tilt in his voice clued her in on what he wanted to get up to.

"You could say that…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and gave a smirk.

She leaned in and pressed her lips on his once more, a bit fiercer this time. Implications true and clear. Bella moved her hands under Jake's shirt, feeling the abdominal muscles he gained from shifting into a horse sized wolf. 

"Wait, wait, wait, Bells, let's take this to my room. We wouldn't want anyone walking in on us, would we?" Jacob got up from the couch and held his hand out for her to take, she grabbed it and he hauled her up off the couch.They held hands on the way to his little room. They made it and Jake closed the door and locked it. He kissed Bella deeply tilting her head to the side for easier access and started trailing kisses down her jaw.

Bella moaned at the sensation of his warm tongue on her neck. They turned around and Jake gently pushed Bella on his bed. And started to take her shirt off, pulling it over her head. She did the same running her hands over his pecks. "God… Jake, I'm glad you got turned into a giant wolf and got all these muscles." 

"Well, I'm glad to be of service, M'lady." He said, joking.

He brought his lips back onto hers and kissed her again deeply.

His hand got working on her bra and snapped it open, sliding the straps down her arms. Revealing her breasts. Her nipples were a shade of dark pink, his new favorite color. He sucked one into his mouth and lightly bit, she loved when he did that.

Bella groaned, the feeling sending shocks to her core, she bucked her hips into his feeling his hardness through his cutoff shorts.

"You're hard." Bella moaned. "All for me?"

" _Only_ for you. No one else, no one else." He chanted. "My imprint." 

She held his head to her chest, ran her hand through his short, dark hair. Scratched his scalp slightly. He growled lowly in his throat at that sensation.

Jake started to trail kisses and sucked slightly at her stomach and got to her hips. He got to the button of her shorts and unsnapped it. Then he pulled them down and tossed them to the floor beside his bed. The underwear came next. She was naked and he looked at her like she was a goddess that fell from heaven. "God. You're so _beautiful._ Mine. All _mine_." He looked at her cunt, it was wet just for him, and licked at her clit. Bella moaned loudly and spread her legs wider to give him better access.

He was so hard, it was almost painful, the tip straining against his shorts, a tent forming. 

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." It was all Bella knew at the moment, his name, nothing else. She couldn't care less.

Jacob brought his hand up to her lower lips and stuck a finger in, getting her ready for him. He started moving in and out, making her groan even louder. Bella threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping him in place.

"You feel so good, Bells." Jake said. placing kisses on her thigh. "So wet. Tight." He growled. He pulled his finger in once more, and that was it, she came with an earthquake of aftershocks, and a grunt.

Bella groaned and pulled him up to her level, kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. "That was so _good,_ babe. So good." Bella mumbled against his lips, biting slightly.

She got to work on his jeans and unbuttoned them for him, pulled them down. Threw them on the floor. His cock sprang free, jumping up towards his stomach. Bella wrapped her hand around the thick gerth. Kissing him firmly, before going down eye level towards his cock. 

Bella wrapped her lips around it, sucking the tip in bringing it farther down her mouth. Jacob moaned at the feeling of wet heat surrounding his cock. He ran his hand through her hair and kept it there, holding her in place. 

She swirled her tongue around the slit on the tip. Fondling his balls. 

With the other hand, she grabbed his and intertwined their fingers, wanting to be close to him. 

He thrusted his hips lightly as to be careful not to choke her. He was getting close. Jake tightened his hold on her hand communicating that he was almost there. Bella moved her lips off of his cock and moved her hand up and down, fast, so she could help him come. He came with a loud moan, ropes of come down her wrist and onto his stomach

"Damn, Bells, come up here." 

She slid up his side and snuggled on his chest, 

"Here, let me get a tissue for the stuff on your hand and my stomach." Jake got up and went to his dresser to the box of tissues and got a few. He got back to the bed and sat down. Bella gave him her hand and he wiped his jizz off of it. Jacob threw the tissue away. He cleaned off his stomach too.

"Hand me my clothes, please?" Bella asked

"How about you wear some of mine?" He smirked at her.

"Alright. Give me some of your gym shorts and a wife beater and some of your boxers." She reached a hand out to him for the clothes. He gave them to her and she put them on after she got off the bed.

Jacob put some clothes on as well.

They snuggled on his bed Bella slightly droopy eyed, tired from the orgasm. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of calmness. Then a thought came to her head. "Hey Jakey, you know what we forgot to do?"

"Hmm, Bells?" He whispered.

"We forgot to watch that movie." She said with her eyes still closed. "Can we watch it later?"

"Sure. Sure. Later. But for now, let's take a nap." Jake tightened his hold on her, snuggling closer. "Love you, Bells."

"You too, Jakey." 


End file.
